syvianelderfandomcom-20200213-history
Shade Syvian (Elder of Light)
Shade Syvian (co-founder of the new syvians) along with Dm syvian and Awj syvian are working together to bring it back. : :Shades Bio: Shade was born in the city of Varrock in the year 459 He was born into a rich family of syvians but his true father Zamorak didnt like this. So Zamorak made him dissapear, He was found in a basket about a month later. The people who found him were elven farmers. Shade grew up and learned the Elf ways. They taught him how to heal and use the lunars. Then a war struck and they had drafted shade. When he dissapeared (died, but was ressurected by saradomin as a guardian angel) the elves were distraught and full of sorrow. He woke up in edgeville with bandages arround his chest andMal found that moving hurt. He was later healed by a important mage in his life. This wizard taught him more of the lunars that the elves had shown him. Then before this wizard died. He showed shade necromancy. Right after he handed shade the necronomicon, a group of white knights busted the door in and killed his new mentor. Shade still very young and full of fear, ran to a nearby village to escape. To his surprise the white knights ambushed him there. He spent most of his young life in the port sarim maxium security prison, where zamorak came to him. Zamorak told him who he really was. He was both syvian and the son of Zamorak. Zamorak then teleported him to his real parents who he found were still mouring his loss after 25 years. He returned to his real home. But not too long afterwards, he got in some deep trouble with the Shadow Knights. After he fixed the trouble, he joined them and later became an SOL (shadow overlord). When he was betrayed a few months later. He hid at the college where all of runescapes schollars went. He learned many things there and became Professor Shade, but, all was in vain. The SOL found him...... A few years later he was over 100 years old still looking young.....was approached by his brother.... his brother then put his soul in the abbys and levathian took his body. After the soul went corrupt, it returned to the body. Later, though, he turned good again. He ran away from all his fears and went home to his family. Then....he found out the syvians had dispersed. He was later approached by his brother again this time being asked to reform the syvians. He accepted, so here we are. This is my story and who I really am. Shades Quote: "There is no loss greater than that of a family member." ~ Shade Syvian year 600 Shade like his brother Dm does not age. He still looks like hes a 20 year old male. but.....one setback Shade can still die. He can only die by one weapon though and it has not been seen for 3-4 thousand years. He is immortal but with his weakness to this weapon he is on edge all the time. This weapon....is the demon that has taken over his body in the past, but, nobody has seen it, because shade has it's soul in a special ammulet. If it is released shade will be killed and possesed. his other special feature, is angel like wings. dont let his pale skin fool you, he is truly an angel sent by saradomin after dying in the war. His life is full of sorrow but he contains an unimagineable beauty, he loves. He is the one and only elder of light, He is the Peacekeeper, He holds the key to the heavens above.